Seven minutes to change your life
by zencando
Summary: This is a little story to tell how a simple game changes the lives of Chicken Little and Abby.MF. Nothing too steamy but you get the idea.


Seven minutes to change your life

Chick Little and all characters in this story belong to Disney and Pixar not me. I'm just using them for fun. Please don't sue me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 530pm and there was a knock at the Little door. Chicken littles Dad opened the door, and found Abby Mallard standing there smiling Holding a six pack of soda cans.

"Hi there Mr. Little, is your son home?"

Mr. Little noticed that Abby was two hours earlier than she was supposed to be, smiling at her he chuckled,

"Yep he is upstairs, studying for the test tomorrow. You can't wait for the monster movie either huh?"

"Attack of the Slugs from Mars 3? Are you Kidding! I've been waiting all year for it! Thanks Mr. Little for letting me come over and watch it on the big screen."

"Sure no problem! Hey, how about I make some popcorn for the movie before it starts?"

"Sounds great Mr. Little." Abby was already headed up the stairs.

Abby walked up stairs and opened the door to find Chicken little laying on the bed with his noise stuck in his History book."

"Hello Cute stuff."

"Hey Abby! Wow your here a few hours early huh?"

"Well, you know I just wanted come by and help you study for the test on Friday."

"Ok well lets get started."

In a matter of 45 minutes, two empty soda cans were by Abby and 1 empty can was by Chicken little, while he drank from his second one. By now they were completely off topic of history- well sorta.

"So then I told Foxy 'His name was Napoleon Bonerfart.' and she totally bought it! I would just die laughing if she put it that on the test as an answer! Hahahaha!"

Chicken little slightly chuckled nervously uncertain how to tell her,

"aheh heh- ya, Abby that was sorta well, mean."

Abby's eyes and face went aloof and she spoke in a dry tone in her voice,

"Yeah so?"

Chicken little waited for a second for her to think about what she had just said, but when no remorse came from her he decided to press the issue.

"S-o-o-o-o, I'm just saying since the Alien invasion she hasn't been the same old Foxy, and besides, her and Runt are dating now and-"

Getting a little defensive Abby held out her hands,

"Whoa! Hold on, this is the same Foxy that use to torment us any chance way shape or form. I still haven't forgiven her for Hitting me with the dodge ball or tossing you into the window. You could have fallen and broken your neck!"

"This isn't that Foxy though. And not telling her the truth when she comes to you for help is just wrong. I think you need to tell her the truth tomorrow and ask for her forgiveness."

Sighing and rolling her eyes Lucy admitted defeat.

"Your right, your right. Tell ya what tomorrow when I get to class I'll tell her the truth. There happy?"

"Yes, and you will be too once you get this off your chest."

Abby started to spin an empty soda can while starring at it.

"Yeah I guess. Hey chicken?

"Yeah?"

"Want to play spin the can?"

"Ok sure. How do you play?"

"Well you spin then can like this, and when it lands on me, you kiss me. And when I spin the bottle like this-" Abby inched closer to chicken,

"-and it lands on you like that-" Chicken inched closer to Abby,

"I kiss you like this-"

As there beaks met Abby could feel her feathers fluff.

When their beaks parted for what seemed like an eternity, Chicken blurtted something out before it registered in his head what he was blurting out.

"Want-to-play-seven-minutes-in-heaven?"

Abby's eyes widened and her beak fell open.

"Forget I said that, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean-"

The rest of his protest were cut short by one little word.

"Sure."

"Say-whodawhatoh?" was chickens reply

With a sly smile on her face she grabbed his hand and stood up, and as she led him to his closet she told him,

"I would love to play seven minutes in heaven with you."

and with that she closed the door of the closet with them inside.

Many more than just 7 minutes later they both emerged sweaty and happy. It felt like it was 100 degrees, but they didn't care. What they had just done had been out of love, and it had been fun. They looked in each others eyes and locked beaks again and began to grope one another when they discovered that their cloths were on backwards.

They broke the passionate kiss and looked at the goofy way they had put their clothes on and started to laugh.

"Heheh, that will teach us to get dressed in the dark!"

said Abby

"Hahaha yeah we should get changed before my dad sees-"

"Before I see what son? What the?"

Chicken Littles fathers eyes went from his son, to Abby back to his son,

"Is there uh, something I should know?"

Chicken little and Abby shook their heads and said together

"No."

Now scratching his head in bewilderment he asked,

"Why are you two wearing your cloths on backwards?"

Abby thinking quickly said,

"Oh this, well, this is um...the new style Mr. Little."

Mr. Little rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"You kids today with your fashions! Oh brother! Well, anyway popcorn is popped and movie starts in 5 minutes. Say, you know what I forgot to get? My soda from the store earlier. I'll be right back you two."

As Chicken little waved bye to hi father, he turned to Abby and said,

"We still have 4 minutes, wanna play 4 minutes in heaven?"

"Ok but this time lets use your bed."

Chicken littles noticed his dad had returned from the store, he and Abby were snuggled up together on the couch watching Attack of the Slugs from Mars 3.

"Hey there sport! Well, its late and I have to be up early tomorrow so I'm headed to bed. Don't get too scared cause your not sleeping with me tonight! Hehehe! Make sure Abby gets home safe ok Chicken Little?"

"Ok dad!"

!?SAFE?!

That word crossed both thier minds at the same time. The things they did in the closet, and then on his bed! Of all the things they had become, the one thing they didn't do was to be safe durring the mating dance!!

In a hushed panic Chick little looked at Abby as she looked at him. As though the TV were aware of the problem they were about ot have the creepy music started to play.

"Lucy! I didn't wear a condom!"

On the TV, right after he said this news, the lead female character had discovered the truth about the Slugs and said dramatically, "Oh no!"

"I know! what if I become-"

More creepy music began to play on the TV, as the female went towards the closet door the professor always kept shut, but was now open for some reason.

"What if you get-"

The music grew louder and louder as she reached for the knob of the door and opened it to discover---!!

"PREGNANT!?"

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!!!" The lady on TV screamed, but neither Chicken little or Abby were paying any attention to it. They were more scared at the reality that their actions might have life altering results.

The rest of the night was pretty quite between them, after the movie a very scared Abby began to cry as she was walked home.

"sniff, I can't get pregnant Chicken little. Not yet."

Chicken little put on a brave face and looked her in the eyes,

"Abby, no matter what happens all always be by your side."

She kissed him passionately and went into her house. Chicken little was a little dizzy from happiness, but that all changed when he went home. When Chicken little went to his room he found a box of condoms on his bed with a note attached that read:

-We need to talk. Love dad-

"Oh snap!"

The end


End file.
